The Twins
by DeathWillNotPrevail
Summary: It's time for Oliver Davis to return home to England with his brother, and so SPR throws them a going away party! Needless to say everyone but the Priest gets drunk. What happens when Mai offers Naru a place to sleep since Madoka took his room? What happens when she wakes up naked in bed and Naru's gone? What happens when she discovers she's pregnant? Find out in THE TWINS!
1. Chapter 1

The black-haired 18 year old walked up the stairs to the SPR office. He was only going to say goodbye to the place he has worked in for over a year. He reaches the door and slowly opens it.

"SURPRISE!" The stoic teenager simply stared at the rest of the people crowding the office. Lin, his guardian/protector, was sitting on the couch, a giggling Madoka draped across him and the back of the couch. Ayako and Monk were standing behind the couch as well, their arms wrapped around each other as they waved their other arms in hello. John and Masako sat on the opposite couch, one giggling and the other blushing. And last but not least the lovely Mai! She stood right in front of him holding out a teacup, her eyes closed as she grinned brightly at him.

"Here! Monk, Ayako and Madoka got tired of waiting for you so they went ahead and started drinking." This brings on another round of giggling and a yelp as Ayako and Monk collapse to the ground and Madoka had fallen all the way over the couch and into a slightly blushing Lin's lap.

"What exactly did they drink?" Mai blushes and looks away as he takes the teacup.

"Some time of alcohol. I don't know what but-" She was cut off by a shrill voice.

"Mai~ Have a drink~!" Ayako yells from underneath Monk, who was singing a song about sailors.

"No I told you!" Mai stalks over to them as Naru heads for the glass of wine on the table. He picks it up and goes to take a sip.

"I'll drink when Naru does!" At this both woman turn to glance at him. He had frozen with wide eyes, the glass snuggled in between his lips.

"Yay~!" Mai sulks and accepts the glass from Ayako as she trudges over to Naru.

"I was counting on you!" She pouts. The boy simply smirks and takes another sip-more like gulp-before turning to Mai and raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to take a sip?" She blushes again before raising the glass to her lips and taking a sip. Her eyes grow wide and a faint pink taints her cheeks as she takes another sip.

"So you _do_ like it."

"Shut up narcissist." And with that the two join the festivities.

_**All I can tell you is that three hours later Monk and Ayako are passed out on one couch together, John and Masako had had two drinks before leaving and Madoka had dragged a slightly tipsy Lin into the room where Lin and Naru slept.**_

"You can stay at my house Naru~" Mai says as she stumbles slightly before steadying herself and walking out the door. Naru follows behind, silent and lost in his arrive and Mai unlocks the door stepping inside and allowing him to follow.

"I hope you don't mind the me-" She was cut off when Naru grabbed her by the waist and yanked her to his chest, his mouth colliding with hers. She stiffened at the warm feeling that spread through her before relaxing, her arms moving to wrap around his neck as he kicks the door shut. They pull apart and she stares at him with wide eyes.

"Naru..." He rests his forehead against hers. She presses herself closer as he thoughts begin to narrow down to just...him.

"You don't know how _long_ I've wanted to do that Mai." Mai smiles before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. He kisses her back, his mouth moving against hers as an unknown feeling begins to grow in both of them. Quickly the kiss grows passionate and rough, their breathing mingling as they slowly stumble towards her room. Their drunk, clouded minds only focussing on each other and the need to feel.

They fall into the bed and shirts are shed, followed by pants and undergarments. Mai lets out a gasp at the feel of his warm skin pressed firmly against hers and her legs tangle with his. Then they proceed to dance together slowly through the night, until they fall exhausted into each other's arms.

* * *

_**~Naru's POV~**_

The sunlight struck the blue-eyed male in the face. He grunted and his eyes snapped open as he registered warmth, warmth that comes with another human being. He looked down to find a naked Mai, her brown head resting on his naked chest. Naru's eyes widen as he stares at her, trying to figure out what happened.

_Please tell me I didn't taint the ever innocent Mai!_

The last thing he could remember was draining a bottle of wine before wondering where he was going to sleep. Then Mai said he could stay at her place for the night and they headed there. Then...then he...he kissed Mai! A blush spreads across his face as he remembers what else they did and he wiggles a little.

Mai moans and rolls over, curling into a ball, no longer touching him. Naru's blush grows when he sees her naked back and he slowly gets out of the bed, searching for his cloths on the ground. Soon he's dressed and trying to figure out what to do next. Then his pants vibrate. He quickly pulls out his phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"_Noll where are you?_" Lin.

"I ended up at Mai's apartment last night..." He trails off.

"_What!? Please tell me that nothing...happened?_" Naru gulps.

"Nothing happened." He lies through his teeth, his eyes glancing towards the bed and the girl in it. The _naked _girl.

"_Alright...well the vans loaded and we're just waiting for you to show up so we can leave._" Naru replies and then hangs up on him. With one last look in Mai's direction he heads back to the office, a silent goodbye left in his place.

* * *

_**And here's a third story! And as you can see by the title...It's going to have NaruxMai babies! XD I hope you guys like the chapter and I can't wait to update the next one!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Mai's POV~**_

I groan and roll over, snuggling deeper into the warm covers. Then my dream comes back to me and I sit up with a gasp, my cheeks feeling as if they were on fire. A section of my dream races through my mind again.

_I let out a small moan as Naru's lips pressed against my bare flesh. My hands tangled in his dark hair and my eyes fluttered shu_-

I shake the thoughts away before looking down at myself. I was naked. Oh...I WAS NAKED?! I quickly grab my robe from the bed post and slip it on, my eyes still wide as I try to remember why I was naked.

_Okay so I went to the party, had a couple drinks and then invited Naru to stay here because Lin and Madoka took Naru's room. Then we got here and..._**_that_**_...happened. If that's the case then were exactly is Naru?_

"Naru?" I call out, my feet taking me to my bedroom door. After searching the whole apartment I figured out he wasn't here. Tears begin to form in my eyes as I realize, Naru took my Virginity and didn't even stay long enough to say goodbye!

I stumble to my bedroom and dress myself in jeans and a tank top, one of my jackets are thrown on with some tennis shoes and a brush quickly goes through my short hair. Then I head for SPR, hoping to catch the narcissist.

When I arrive the Van's gone. All the hope I had left is shattered and I head up the stairs to my second home. As I go to open the door, a shriek sounds from inside followed by a thump. I rush inside only to laugh at what I find.

Ayako and Monk had passed out on the couch last night together and when they woke up, they weren't as friendly. My laughing slows to a stop as what happened this morning flickers through my mind. Tears begin to form again and I blink them away.

_Damn him...even when he's not here he manages to mess me up..._

"Mai? What's wrong?" Ayako asks as a tear falls from my eyes. And with that my facade crumbles, along with my will to stand. Ayako and Monk rush towards me, their arms wrapping around me in a warm hug.

"L-last n-night-" I try to gasp out into between sobs what happened but Monk cut me off.

"Calm down first, then tell us what happened." They get me to the couch and just sit with me as I slowly calm down. When the sobs are over and my eyes are dry I begin again, no longer stuttering and crying.

"Last night Naru needed a place to sleep so I offered my spare room and when we got there he...he kissed me." Monk shoots up with a shout of what I guess is rage.

"He kissed you?!" I nod and pull him back down on the couch.

"He kissed my little girl..." Monk pouts as Ayako pats him on the back before turning back to me.

"Then, somehow, that lead to my bedroom and-ah-certain activities." My blush darkens and Ayako shrieks again. Monk lets out a guaff and stares at me with wide eyes.

"My little Mai's not a Virgin anymore!" A giggle escapes me and then I sober up as I remember exactly why I was here.

"Then I woke up this morning and...Naru was missing..." I whisper the last part as I stare down at my hands. They stare at me with wide eyes.

"He didn't..." I let out another sob.

"Oh god Mai he did!" Their arms wrap around me again and I accept the familiar warmth. We stayed there for a while until a door behind us opens. We all stand up and turn around, hoping it was the tea-drinking devil we'd grown to love. It was just Madoka though.

"God, I'm never! Drinking. Again!" She moans as she stumbles past us and out the door. A giggle escapes me as we stare at the closed door, that one giggle turning into full on laughter.

_**~1 Week and 6 Days Later~**_

I moan as I flush the toilet. I had been getting nauseous lately and my period was six days late. I was getting scared now. Quickly brushing my teeth and putting my shoes on I head to the nearest store, ready for the ultimate humiliation.

"Can't believe she's making me do this..." I mumble under my breath, loud enough for the store clerk to hear me as I walk by. Grabbing a pregnancy test, I head back to he counter.

"God I am such a good best friend!" I exclaim to myself, hoping that he gets that the test isn't for me but for my friend. He doesn't say anything as he rings it up and takes the yen. Then I walk out with my head held high. It worked! I was such a genius!

When I get back to the apartment, I rush for my bathroom. Quickly taking out a test I follow the instructions and wait. Then after five minutes I check. A gasp leaves me as tears flood my eyes.

_Positive_.

The small white stick clatters to the ground next to me. Tears streak down my face as a hand covers my mouth.

I'm pregnant with Naru's child...

_**~Ayako's POV~**_

Monk was taking me out to dinner tonight so I was getting ready when the phone rang. Dashing over to it, I take a breath before answering.

"Ayako speaking."

"A-ayako?" My breath catches. Mai sounded so broken.

"Mai!? What's wrong sweetie?" I ask as I slip my shoes on and head out for Mai's apartment. Something was wrong. When I'm half way down the stairs I bump into Monk, causing me to drop the phone, somehow turning it on speaker.

"I'm p-pregnant!" My heart stops and my eyes widen.

"Ay-ayako? Please tell me you're there!" I slowly pick up the phone, my eyes locked on Monks.

"Mai? We're on our way."

* * *

_**And here's the second Chapter! I hope you like it! And as you can see...**_

_**MAI'S PREGNANT! X3**_

_**And also, I will mot be replying to comments with this story instead I will be only responding to those I think will help you understand what's going on more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The two adults rushed to the car before speeding to the small apartment complex. They pull up and rush up the steps, bursting through the door and splitting up to find the girl quicker. Then, not even a minute later, Monk calls out for the red haired woman.

"Ayako! I found her!" Ayako rushes in the direction of his voice. Stopping in the doorway her heart flutters as she watches him envelop Mai in a fartherly hug. It was one of the things she loved about him. He was always so careful with Mai, treating her as his own daughter.

Monk looked up, away from the sobbing girl in his arms as she curled into him. His eyes locked on Ayako's and he pleaded with his eyes for her to join the hug. Her feet lead her to the two huddled figures and she dropped to her knees, her arms wrapping around the younger girls waist.

"It's okay Mai. We're here. We'll help you." They muttered those comforting words over and over again. Eventually Mai stopped crying, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She sighed before opening her eyes and shaking off the embrace, reaching for the phone.

"Mai?" Ayako questioned, sitting up on her knees and putting a hand on Mai's shoulder. Mai shook her head.

"I have to tell him." Ayako pursed her lips and sat back down, her arm falling to lay in her lap. She was going to let her try, but if Naru hurt her even more...well let's just say that his little PK trick wouldn't be able to help him.

"Thank you, for staying with me." Mai whispered before dialing the number she had committed to memory. Ayako and Monk watched, their hearts in their throats as the stared at the trebbling brunette in front of them.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

No answer.

"What? Is he not answering?" Ayako asked as Mai stared at the phone, her mind not accepting that they would ignore the phone at this hour. She shook her head.

"No." Monk's face hardens. He now had a new hatred for the boy who had become a close friend of his. All the admiration and respect he had for him was now thrown out the window.

"Well then we'll just have to take his place!" Ayako jolts the two out of their thoughts with this declaration. She was now standing, her hands on her hips as she stared defiantly at Mai and Monk.

"Wait...what?" The two ask in sync, heads tilting to the side.

"Since Naru doesn't want to be there we will! Monk and I will help take care of you and the baby!" Ayako puts her hands on her hips and grins. Monk starts to grin as tears gather in Mai's wide eyes.

"I-I don't de-deserve you you two!" She gasps out as she throws her arms around them. She pulls back and smiles at them, the tears gone.

"Well at least we know your healthy! You're already having hormone fluctuations!" Ayako exclaims as Monk stares with wide eyes.

"This is supposed to happen?!" Monk asks as his hands tangle in his blonde hair. The two girls giggle at this. He looked so scared!

These next nine months are going to be fun...

**~6 Weeks and 4 Days~**

**_~Mai's POV~_**

I was nervous. You could say that. Ayako was picking me up to take me to my sonogram. They have been helping me out so much, I had no chance of ever fully repaying them.

"Mai! It's time to leave!" I take a deep breath before grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

"Miss. Taniyama?" I stand up with Ayako and we walk to the back room. The nurse then turns to Ayako.

"The paper gown is on the chair, go ahead and change before sitting in the saddle chair." She leaves and Ayako turns to me with narrowed eyes. I snicker.

"What are you laughing at?" She growls out.

"She thought you were pregnant!" Ayako scowls before throwing the paper gown at me. I catch it and start to strip, shivering when the cold air hits my bare skin.

"Are you nervous?" I nod and sit in the chair, staring at the two metal pedal looking things at my feet. Ayako sighs before grabbing my feet and putting them into the correct position. I blush when the door opens and a male doctor walks in. He was handsome, with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello Miss. Taniyama, I am Dr. Hatake and I'll be performing a full physical and an ultrasound." I nod and he starts. I didn't stop blushing through the whole thing. He checked my breathing and then did a breast exam. I was pretty sure all my blood was now in my face. When he finished he stood and pulled a cart over and set it next to my feet. Then he sat in a chair at the soles of my feet and spread my legs.

I blushed darker and then gasped when he stuck something in me. Ayako glances at me and everything is silent until I open my eyes again and my blush is gone.

"Now let's see what your baby looks like!" I give him a small smile and glance at Ayako, she too was grinning. Our eyes move to look at the black screen before widening when it pops up.

"Congratulations! It looks like you are going to have twins!" He exclaims as he stops moving the wand around. My eyes go wide, tears beginning to form.

Twins...

"Twins?" I echo as I stare at the black and white screen trying to tell what was what.

"Yep, see these two figures?" He points at two blobs. I nod, a tear falling down my cheek as I stare at my children. Mine and Naru's...children...

"Would you like me to print this out for you?" I nod unable to speak as Ayako lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai? Are you okay?" I smile through my tears and look up at her.

"Yes, in fact everything is perfect!" She smiles back at me and we both turn to look at the screen.

**~12 Weeks~**

We were back at the doctor's office, getting ready to find out the gender of my children. This time Monk was coming with us.

"Miss. Taniyama?" I smile and stand up, Monk and Ayako flanking me. This time I don't have to change into the flimsy paper gown. The doctor walks in and it turns out to be the same one from last time.

"Now lay on the table and lift your shirt up." I follow the instructions and glance at Monk and Ayako.

"This is going to be cold." I nod and then fling when his cold, glove covered hands touch my stomach. That was pretty cold. Then the wand touches my stomach and we all turn to look at the little screen next to and slightly above my head.

"There they are!" He goes on to explain and point out everything we see. From their heartbeats, to their growth development.

"Now let's see if we can tell their gender!" He moves the wand around and then frowns, moving the wand again.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask, starting to panic at his upset expression. He shakes his head.

"No! It's just with the way they are positioned, I am unable to tell you their genders." He explains and I sigh in relief.

"Thank god, I thought that there was something wrong." I smile. He turns off the screen after pressing a button ten turns and grabs something off the printer.

"Here's a picture and would you like a video as well?" Ayako opens her mouth to reply but I cut her off.

"Yes I would." He smiles and leaves the room.

"Why?" Monk asks. I look up at the ceiling.

"When we are able to contact Naru, or even if he comes back, I want him to be able to see the first videos and pictures of our children." I whisper. Tears gather in my eyes as Ayako wraps an arm around me.

"We understand sweetie." I smile and hug her. Monk too, wraps an arm around me.

**~18 Weeks~**

"Monk!" I was on the couch, reading a book on child care. He comes around the corner.

"Yes Mai?" I blush.

"Can you go to the store and pick up some Dangos and hot sauce?" He grins and nods before heading for the door.

"Thank You!" I call out as he walks away. He just waves a hand over his head as he closes the door behind him. He and Ayako had decided that they would take turns staying over here every week, that way one of them was always with me.

I stand and make my way to the bathroom, cursing the fact that I had a weak bladder now. I relieve myself and then head back to the couch, pausing when a knock sounds. I pause, did Monk forget something and lock himself out?

"Hello?" I freeze, Masako. What was she doing here? I rush to the door and open it, suddenly conscious of my baby bump and messy appearance.

"Hi Masako..." She stares at me wide-eyed and I wave for her to come in, heading for the couch again.

"Wha? How?" She asks, dazed. I blush.

"The night we had a party for Naru, Naru came home with me and we um...we had sex..." I trail off at her stunned face.

"Wait, does Naru know?!" She suddenly shoots up off the couch. Tears gather in my eyes and I once again curse the hormones that come with this gift.

"N-no, I couldn't reach him. I still can't reach him!" I cry out as the tears finally over spill. She gasps and then wraps me in a hug, murmuring an apology.

"It's fine, y-you didn't know..." The tears slowly stop and I sit up, wiping my eyes.

"Mai! I'm back!" Monk walks in the door, a white shopping bag in his hands. I grin and hop off the couch, snatching the bag out of his hands and rushing to the kitchen.

"Oh hey Masako!"

"What was that about?"

"Cravings."

"Ah."

**~20 Weeks~**

I was, once again, going to another ultrasound. The room was a little bit more crowded now. When Masako went home she ended up telling John which in turn, caused me to have four people with me this time.

"Hello again Mai!" The nurses now knew me by name so I didn't have to worry about being called a 'Ms' like an old person. We all shuffle into the back room and I lay down on the table, automatically lifting my shirt up.

"Ah, hello Mai!" The Doctor walks in smiling.

"Hello Dr. Hatake." I reply with a grin. He sits and puts the gloves on.

"Today we'll be checking everything! From their brain to their toes!" He exclaims as he begins to rub the gel on my stomach. I shiver.

"I'm never going to get used to that..." Everyone chuckles and then the screen pops up.

"Could someone please hit the light switch?" The light turn off and we all look at the screen.

"Well they both look very healthy! The brains are developing correctly as well as their other organs and they don't seem to be trying to absorb each other." I smile. Masako and Ayako both place their hands on my arm and smile with me.

"Want to see if we can find out the gender this time?" I think about it before shaking my head no.

"I want it to be a surprise this time." He laughs and turns the screen off.

"Alright, this is your last ultrasound so I hope everything turns out well for the rest of their lives!" He shakes my hand and then hands me a towel to wipe the stuff off.

"Thank you." I get rid of the gel covering my, now huge, baby bump. He hands me the video and picture, smiling.

"Goodbye Mai." I stand and my hands automatically go to support the twins. We head to the car and I glance at my stomach smiling.

"I can't wait to meet you guys..." I whisper as I rub one hand over my bump. Masako and Ayako sit next to me in the car as Monk and John sit up front.

"Mai?" I look over at Masako. To my surprise she was blushing and looking away from me.

"Yes Masako?" Her blush deepens.

"Can, can I feel them?" I smile, the twins have been kicking for about a week and a half now.

"Of course." I take her hand and place it on my bulging belly. Her eyes go wide as the twins immediately start to kick at the pressure. I smile wider as tears gather in her eyes.

"Say hello to Aunty Masako!" The kicks pause before starting up again, causing my to gasp at how hard they were kicking.

"Aunty...Masako?" I turn to look at the medium and nod.

"Yep, and John's an Uncle, Ayako's the Godmother and Monk's the Godfather!"

**~25 Weeks~**

Lately I've been having dreams. It was always the same thing over and over again.

_I was pregnant. Oh my god I was pregnant! I have to tell Naru! I take off for the SPR office, suddenly aware that I was being more careful than I normally did. I reach the office and open range door. Lin had just come out of Naru's office. He freezes when he sees me. _

_"Mai? What's wrong? You're crying." I gasp and raise a hand to cheeks and feel the tears that had fallen down. _

_"N-Naru...I I have t-to talk to hi-him..." I manage to get out. His eyes soften and he nods, walking over to help me towards the door he hurt walked out of. I nod my thanks and walk in to see Naru bent over a file. He looks up and then stands up quickly. _

_"Mai." He rushes over to me and wraps his arms around me. I break down into sobs, scared out of my mind. _

_"Mai, please, what's wrong?" I take his hand and place it on my stomach. His head tilts to the side as he thinks before his eyes widen and he falls to his knees, his other hand coming up to lay on my stomach. _

_"Your..."_

_"Pregnant." I nod and he slowly smiles. _

_"Mai, we're going to be parents."_

Crappy dream huh? Naru and Lin are both OOC yet it still makes me cry.

**~30 Weeks~**

"Okay so if Mai goes into labor what's the plan?" Monk asks as I roll my eyes. Everyone was in my living room going over a plan to get me to the hospital and I was sitting on the floor cross-legged, going over breathing methods.

"We grab the bag next to the door after putting her shoes on her." Masako and John start.

"Then we help her into the car and drive for the hospital, using the map on the dashboard to take the quickest route." Ayako states as she walks in with a tray filled with teacups. She hands one to me and I take it with a yawn.

"Mai you should head to bed, we'll clean up here." I smile before finishing the tea and slowly standing up. Then I head for my bedroom, fall info into the bed and making sure to lay a pillow under my stomach as I lay on my right side. Then I drift off to sleep.

_"Mai?" I gasp and sit up, a hand going to support the twins as I look around. My gaze lands on a Naru look-alike. I smile. _

_"Gene! Wait, I thought you said..." He smiles and then walks over to kneel beside the bed. _

_"So I'm an Uncle now huh?" Tears gather in my eyes as he leans down and places his ear on my stomach. _

_"Ye-yeah." He smiles up at me and I break down sobbing. Gene's eyes widen and he stands up, wrapping his arms around me. _

_"What's wrong Mai?" _

_"N-na-ru..." I bury my face into his shirt. _

_"What do you mea-he doesn't know." I shake my head. _

_"N-no! He he left before I woke up the next morning for England! I-I've been trying to contact him b-but I ca-can't reach him..." I manage to sob out. Gene's arms tighten around me. _

_"So he made love to you and left before you woke up?" I nod and he gently let's go off me before standing up. _

_"Lay back down Mai, I'll see what I can do..." I do as he says and when I blink-_

I'm awake.

**~35 Weeks~**

"So do you have any names picked out yet?" Ayako asks as she sits on the couch next to me. I nod.

"If it's two girls I have Naomi and Himiwari." Ayako smiles. I go to say the boy names when it suddenly feels as if my legs are covered in liquid. My eyes go wide and I look down.

"Mai?" The door opens and Monk, John and Masako walk in. I look up.

"My water just broke." And then all hell breaks loose.

"WHAT?!"

"RIGHT NOW!?"

"AHHH!" I just stand up and waddle to the door, slipping my feet into the flats I had set there just for this occasion. Ayako runs by me to the bedroom and I just walk to the closet, grabbing the bag off the doorknob and then head for the car.

"I swear it's like they're the ones having babies." I mutter as I struggle to maneuver myself into the car. I ended up putting a leg in then sitting down after grabbing the handle above the seat. Then I just followed after.

"CRAP WHERE'S MAI!?" I giggle as they all come rushing out the door, only to stop when they see me in the backseat waving.

"Are you guys coming or what?!" I ask before they all take off running and pile in the car. Monk was driving with Ayako up front and Masako and John were sitting in the back next to me.

"Where am I going Ayako?" He starts to speed down the street.

"Take a left up here." He follows her instructions when all of a sudden my stomach seems to clench and I let out a small scream. The car swerves and I cry out louder.

"Mai!? What's wrong ?!" Monk calls out as he takes a right. The pain that had laced through me passes and I nod.

"Yeah, just a contraction." I gasp out, starting with the breathing exercises. Another one hits me and I clench my teeth, gripping the handle above my head so right my knuckles turn white. Masako stares at me with wide eyes as John reaches over and takes my left hand.

"Just breath Ma-gah!" He winces as I squeeze his hand tighter, another contraction hitting me.

"We're almost there Mai!" Ayako calls back to me as the contraction fades.

"Ha-how much fur-ther?" I gasp out. The car pulls to a stop next next to the hospital.

"Ten feet." Everyone scrambles out and Ayako rushes in to grab a wheelchair for me. Soon I'm in a white room laying on a hospital bed.

"Someone prepare an epidural!" I shake my head and grab the nurses arm.

"No! No drugs-Ah!" She nods before pushing the two males out of the room and pretty much ripping my clothes of and forcing my aching body into that familiar paper gown.

_**~After the Birthing Process~**_

"Monk stop pacing." Ayako commanded irritated. They had been pushed out of the room before the first child came out. Right now though they were waiting for the okay to come in.

Just then a nurse walked up to them smiling.

"You are able to go in and see them now." That was all they needed to rush in.

"Mai!" I looked up from the two bundles in my arms to see my family standing in the doorway. I smile before looking back down at the twins. I had told them to wrap them in white so I could surprise them with the genders.

"Can we?" I nod.

"Guys, meet Himiwari and Atsushi. I'm thinking of just calling him Sushi though." I watch as Ayako and Monk pick up Sushi and Masako and John take Himiwari

"Hey there..." Monk coos as he cradles Atsushi in his arms. I glance over at John to see him grinning, mumbling to Himwari in English.

_Oh Naru...thank you..._


	4. Chapter 4

**__The Twins Chapter 3__**

A man lay surrounded by darkness, his thoughts on a woman. And not just any woman either, a woman who loved, slept with, and had children with his younger twin brother.

Eugene Davis was dead, however that didn't mean he couldn't prank his little brother. Besides he had a good reason to do so, his future sister in law needed her baby daddy AND his little niece and nephew needed their father. But first he had to visit a fellow prankster.

After all, two brilliant minds were better than one.

He popped into existence inside a small bedroom filled with books and clothes. It was the room of a University student. The desk that sat in front of the small window was nearly organized, a small laptop, a couple pens and pencils, and three notebooks the only thing visible. Stacked randomly around the room were books on Advanced Maths, Folk Lore, and Parapsychology.

He grinned and floated up to where he looked down on the sleeping teenager. He had messy black hair and pale skin. The rest of him was covered by a blanket. Still, Gene thought as he drifted closer, he is kinda cute.

"Yasu!" The sleeping teenager mumbled and rolled over, quickly falling back into the depths of sleep. There was no way he was going to wake up soon. A smile flickered across Gene's face as he watched the big sleep.

"Perfect." Blue eyes glittered and the ghost of a man jumped into the gay man's dreams.

_"Wow." Gene blinked. Everything sparkled and random facts covered the white walls. They ranged from simple math problems to philosophy and everywhere in between. _

_"Pretty cool Huh? It's just one of the many things I learned to do over the centuries that I lived." The laughter filled voice echoed as the sparkles faded and a shadow stepped away from the wall. Black hair was still bed head messy but the grey eyes that should've been laced with a sleepy daze were glistening with an unrestrained rage that didn't match the grin on his face. _

_"Yasuhara-san I request your help." Eugene put on his serious face and turned to face the boy completely, resisting the urge to grin when glasses were pushed up to cause a glint of reflecting light, one that would cause fear to strike the devil himself. _

_"And what could I help you with Naru-chan?" Gene suppressed a grin, who was he to turn down a chance to converse. After all, he and his twin switched places all the time when he was alive!_

_"Naru-chan? That's a new one." Glasses flashed again and the white walls blurred into a dark rusty red. A low growling sound filled the room and the shadows that had been laying flat against the wall twisted, quickly changing shape to become large rabid dogs that stalked toward him. _

_"You. Hurt. Mai." And that's when he couldn't help himself. Gene let a grin cross his face and he let his stance relax. Yasu blinked, confused as to why his ex-stoic boss was laughing his ass off inside his dreams. _

_"No. My idiot twin brother hurt Mai. And I'm here to request your help in getting him to come back to Japan and claim his kids and woman." Grey eyes blinked behind the glass that hid them before a grin stretched across his face. Revenge was a dish best served cold, and better served with multiple hands. _

_"Alright. What did you have in mind?"_

_~x-X-x~_

_"Wah!" _Mai let out a sigh. Atsushi hadn't stopped crying for the last two hours. She had fed him, changed him, and was now rocking/pacing around the room.

"Come on my little warrior please stop crying. You have to be strong for your princess." Himiwari shifted at the sound of her nickname, hands clenching and butt wiggling. Sushi blinked, his mouth relaxing as he stared up at his frazzled mother.

"Ah~!" A soft smile flickered across the young mothers face before she began to sing softly a song that she had heard on the radio earlier.

"Aha~, falling without a single worry, my sanctuary, my sanctuary now, when fears and lies, melt away~. Angels will fl-"

**RING! RINGRING! RING!**

Both infants began to cry and Mai shot the thing an exasperated look. With a sigh she set Sushi next to his sister-smiling when they snuggled closer together and quieted their cries as they found comfort in each other-before picking up the little device.

"Moshi Moshi?"

_"Mai!"_

"What Yasu? I'll have you know Sushi and Hime were sleeping quietly." The girl growled into the phone, stepping out of the room and heading for the kitchen.

"_I just had a conversation with a dead man._" Mai blinked, blinked, and blinked again.

"Wait what? I thought you didn't have anything paranormal going on!"

"_Mai. I had a conversation with Naru's dead brother_." The phone dropped.

"_Mai?_"

"_Hello?_"

"_Did you pass out?_"

_"..."_

"_I'm coming over_."

**_Hi! As I'm sure you might know I am the Author of The Twins. And someone said something about how the babies names were stupid and I should change them. I will not be changing them. There is a reason they were named what they were. _**

**_Atsushi: meaning "Compassionate warrior."_**

**_And _**

**_Himawari: meaning "Sunflower."_**

**_Atsushi's nickname is Sushi, a type of food. This was because it fit Mai's personality. Himawari's nickname is Himi, meaning Princess. _**

**_I love that you read my story but please don't ask me to change anything. There are certain reasons that I do things and as you do not know them for plot reasons, (The names have nothing to do with the plot.), please do not automatically assume that it shouldn't be there and it has to change. That is just rude and it makes me want to hurt you. _**

**_Done with the ranting! I'm sorry this story hadn't been updated in a while but after that comment I just really didn't feel like writing this story. That's not your fault and so to make up for it I've decided that everyone who reviews will get a sneak peak into a future chapter!_**

**_XD_**

**_I hope you guys don't hate me too much!_**


End file.
